Trilogy of the Caribbean
by The Wishmeister
Summary: This is a fic about pirates 1 through 3 and it will go exactly as the movies. read and review
1. Part one Authors Note

Part one: Curse of the Black Pearl

This is basically my version of the first movie. It's going to start with the night before COTBP starts and will continue until the day before Will & Liz's interrupted wedding. Please review and expect this fic to be long. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 1: Elizabeth's Dream

This is the first chappie. Please review. Chapter 1: the Dream

Elizabeth sat up in bed, dressed only in her night shift, waiting for her maid, Estrella to come in with the bed warmer pan. She was scowling, her thin arms crossed over her small chest. What was taking Estrella so long? Elizabeth leaned over and opened the first drawer in her bed side table, taking out the golden medallion that lay underneath the boring books her father had ordered from England. The medallion felt cool on her fingers and she shivered, tracing the scull pattern on the shiny coin, hanging from the matching golden chain. A knock on the door made Elizabeth jump; she hid the medallion in the drawer just as Estrella walked into the room, holding the bed heater.

Not long after, Elizabeth was asleep.

_A younger Elizabeth stood at the bow of the ship, staring out at the ocean singing softly, "Yoho, yoho, I pirate's life for me…" Elizabeth jumped as a firm hand gripped her shoulder and she spun around to face Mr. Gibbs, on one the sailors "Quiet missy1 Cursed pirates sale these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do you?" "Mr. Gibbs, that'll do," came the voice of Captain Norrington walking towards them. "She was singing about pirates," Mr. Gibbs explained, "bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." "Consider them marked," said Norrington, an annoyed look on his face, "on your way." "Aye lieutenant," Mr. Gibbs lowered his head. When he was further away he muttered, "Its bad luck to have a woman aboard, even a miniature one." _

"_I think it'd be quite exiting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth said, turning to her father. "Think again Miss Swann," Captain Norrington put in, "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves… a short drop and sudden stop." He smiled at Elizabeth who turned towards Mr. Gibbs, who mimicked a hanging. Elizabeth gasped, turning back to her father and Norrington. "Captain Norrington, I appreciate your favor but I'm not sure what affect this subject will have upon my daughter," Governor Swann said with concern seeping into his voice. "My apologies, Governor Swann," Captain Norrington apologized, walking away. "Actually I find it quite fascinating," Elizabeth said happily to her father. "That's what concerns me," Governor Swann replied, leaving his daughter at the side of the ship. _

_Elizabeth looked over the side into the water and was surprised to see a pale peach colored parasol floating in the water. She smiled and pushed a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened as she saw some thing else floating in the water. It was a boy! "Look, a boy, a boy in the water!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Norrington looked over the side of the ship and immediately began giving out orders. "Man over board! man the ropes, fetch a hook, haul him aboard!" Elizabeth watched from the side as they hauled the boy up onto the ship. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him," Governor Swann said nervously. Elizabeth nodded and walked over to the boy, lying on the deck. She touched his hair and he woke up, grabbing her wrist. "It's ok," Elizabeth said, swallowing softly, "My name is Elizabeth Swann." "W-Will Turner," the boy said, shivering. "I'm watching over you, Will," Elizabeth said and Will slipped back into unconsciousness. _

_Elizabeth's eyes scanned his face to the medallion that hing around his neck. She picked it up, pulling it over his head. "You a pirate!" she gasped. She heard footstes behind her and stood quickly, hiding the medalion behind her full skirts. "has he said anything?" Norrington asked. "his name is Will Turner, "Elizabeth said, "That's what I found out." Norrington nodded and turned to the sailors, "Take him below." _

_Elizabeth quickly walked over to the side of the ship to examine the medallion more closely. It had a pirate scull on it! Elizabeth looked out at the water and spotted a large ship with black sails sailing by. She closed her eyes._

ok, here is the end of the chapter r and r.


	3. Chapter 2: A beautiful New Dress

Here is the second chappie.

Elizabeth awoke, her brown eyes snapping open. She scrambled out of bed, opening the top drawer in her bedside table and taking out the medallion. Going on front of her mirror she slid the medallion over her head and looked at the way it shone when the dim candle light flitted across it. She was startled when a knock sounded on her door. "Elizabeth," it was only her father, "Are you alright? Are you decent?" "Yes, yes," Elizabeth stammered, struggling to put on her robe and hide the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown.

Governor Swann walked into the room a smile on his face, "Still in bed at this hour?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as the drapes were pulled back, letting the bright Caribbean sunlight into the room. "It's a beautiful day," Governor Swann continued, "I have a surprise for you." Elizabeth gasped as her father removed the lid of a white box in the maid's arms revealing a brand new dress. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed, taking the dress from its package. "Isn't it?" Governor Swann agreed, smiling. "May I acquire to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked a mischievous grin on her face. "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Elizabeth grinned and excitedly rushed behind the dressing screen. "Actually I was hoping you might wear it to for the ceremony today," Governor Swann stammered, not sure how to put this. "Ceremony?" Elizabeth asked, removing her robe and night dress and putting on her plainer day shift. "Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," Governor Swann said happily.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth scowled, once again peeking out from behind her screen. "Commodore Norrington as he's about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know!" Governor Swann chuckled to himself. Just as the governor had finished talking, Estrella pulled the strings on Elizabeth's corset tightly, causing the young woman to gasp. "Elizabeth, how's it coming?" Governor Swann asked, anxiously. "It's difficult to say," Elizabeth gasped out as Estrella pulled the corset tighter. "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London," Governor Swann explained. "Well women in London must have learned not to breathe," Elizabeth choked out, her corset becoming tighter with every breath. "Milord you have a visitor," a male servant addressed the governor, peeking in through the open door.

Governor Swann nodded to the man and then turned to Elizabeth. "Just a minuet, my darling," he said, "Come down when you're ready." Elizabeth grunted a reply as her corset strings were tied and the maids began helping her into her dress. _I wonder who it is; _she thought although she had a feeling she already knew.


	4. Chapter 3: A Visit and a Sword

Here is chapter 3

After walking such a long way to get to the governor's manor William Turner was desperate to see Elizabeth. He hadn't seen her in person for almost a year by now and dreaming about her every night didn't help. Will had been waiting for sometime and he was bored now. He spun around to face the wall and reached up to touch a small sconce fixed on the wall. As his fingers closed around it, one of its small arms broke off in his hand. Looking for a place to hide it, Will hid the piece in an umbrella stand nearby. A servant walked by and Will nodded hello at him. He scratched the back of his ankle with the toe of his shoe and sighed. How long was Governor Swann going to be?

Will look from his bored stair and there was the governor. "Ah, Mr. Turner, good to see you again," the governor said smiling. "Good day sir, I have your order," Will said, setting down the case and opening it. Governor Swann took out the sword and unsheathed it staring at the blade. "Well," he said. It was clear to Will now that the man had no idea what he was looking at so Will took it into his hands to explain to what he was holding.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?" Will asked. The governor handed him the sword and Will balanced it on his hand. "Perfectly balanced," Will said, admiring his own work, "the tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword surprising the governor and then handed the weapon to the startled man who placed it back in its sheath. "Impressive, very impressive. Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments onto you master, hmm?" "I shall," Will said, closing the sword case, "a craftsman is always pleased to hear is work is appreciated." _The drunkard doesn't even make the swords! _Will thought but didn't say anything.

"Ah, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning!" Governor Swann exclaimed. Will looked up at the mention of Elizabeth's name and his mouth fell open when he saw her. She like an angel but Will knew it was still same old Elizabeth… except for her waist. It was much thinner than her remembered.

Elizabeth smiled at her father and scanned the room with her brown eyed before they landed on Will. Immediately a smile lit up her face and she raced down the stairs to greet him. "Will, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, "I had a dream about you last night!" "About me?" Will asked surprised, motioning to himself with his hand in surprise. "Yes, well is that entirely proper for you to…" Governor Swann started but was interrupted by Elizabeth. "About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth asked, leaning in closer to Will. "How could forget, Miss Swann?" Will smiled at Elizabeth. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" "At least once more Miss Swann, as always,"

It was answer Will always gave but he guessed that Elizabeth was hoping for him not to say it this time for her face fell. "There, see," said Governor Swann happily, "at least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going. There you are," Governor Swann handed Elizabeth a parasol. "Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said coldly. "Come along," said Governor Swann in the back ground and he and Elizabeth left, getting into the carriage. Will was ushered out and as soon as the carriage was out of hearing range he whispered, "Good day… Elizabeth."


	5. Chapter 4: Will Takes a Walk

Here is chapter 4, boy this story's moving fast!

Will walked back through town, taking the long winding roads to avoid being stopped by people wanting to order a sword. He didn't have much to do back at the forge so he walked slowly, enjoying the calm summer day and the blowing breeze. This was actually enjoyable. Slowing down even more, Will shuffled along the ground, purposely kicking up dirt with every step. Then his mind flashed back to Elizabeth and he stopped walking all together.

He wanted to relive that moment that happened just such a short time ago, to call her Elizabeth for the first time in years and then to tell her he loved her and kiss her right on the lips right in front of her father with out caring about what the man thought. But that would never happen. Will was too shy, to hung up on propriety, to scared of what people would think. He didn't want to care but something inside him forced him to. And what made him think Elizabeth would love him back? She was the governor's daughter and he was nothing but a worthless blacksmith's apprentice. Yes, he still had the much hated 'apprentice' attached to his title even though he was the one who ran the shop while Mr. Brown sat around drinking rum and passing out.

Will snapped back to reality, realizing he was still on the back road. _How long have I been standing here?_ He had to get back to the shop. _Wait, _he thought_, it won't matter if I stay here for just a few more minuets. _And so he did.

Ere ya gooo r and r


	6. Chapter 5: A Proposal Gone Wrong

Here is the next chapter. I hope u review.

Elizabeth was standing in a crowd of wealthy women and men, fanning herself and trying to concentrate on not fainting. Her head was spinning, her corset was too tight, and her dress was extremely uncomfortable. It was so hot outside and the ceremony was just plain boring! She saw swords, men dressed in white wigs and red coats. And then she saw Norrington. She wouldn't… couldn't say he was handsome. Ick, and how old was he? But he was a fine man and a 'smart match' or whatever they called it.

But for some reason Elizabeth was also thinking of Will at this time. She wouldn't admit it but she rather fancied him. But he was a blacksmith and she didn't know how that would fit in with propriety, society, **and** her father. But Will was kind and handsome and not afraid to talk to her about regular things that had nothing to do with gowns and hair styles and fancy slippers. And Elizabeth was sure she would some day get him to stop calling her Miss Swann by she could get past that. Will **actually** cared. But her father would never allow the marriage and she wasn't sure how Will felt about her so it would be best if she just forgot about him. After the commodore proposed she wouldn't have time to worry about Will. She'd be taking care of children and running the house.

Elizabeth didn't notice exactly when the ceremony ended, her corset was much too tight and her breathing was getting ragged. She barely realized it when Commodore Norrington was right beside her, "May I have a moment?" Elizabeth nodded and she and Norrington walked up to the platform near the walls of the fort. Then Commodore Norrington started talking.

"You look lovely Elizabeth," he said nervously. She turned to him and smiled weakly, still fanning herself and gasping for breath. "I apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind," Norrington continued, "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved; a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman Elizabeth." Norrington turned to Elizabeth to see she wasn't facing him. "I can't breath," she gasped. Nodding his head, Norrington turned from Elizabeth and said, "Yes, I am a bit nervous myself." Elizabeth didn't hear what he said for she felt herself slipping out of consciousness. She felt her self falling but had fainted by the time she hit the water below.


End file.
